Hopes: Frozen Tears behind Fallen Dreams
by ReYnArU
Summary: In every failure, and circumstances, Hopes still remains. Naruto is missing, they said he looked for Sasuke, but yet, Sasuke came back and Naruto's still missing. Do hopes do come true? I dont know if its a yaoi or what!


Chapter 1: Frozen Tears Behind Fallen Dreams

**A.N: My God!! I made a cheesy fic!! Please don't kill me!! .**

**Oh and thankies to my forehead Saku a lot! MwuahHugz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I hope I do!! Oh please! Be mine for ever!! .**

**Hope: Frozen Tears Behind Fallen Dreams**

"_Why haven't you gone home? Everyone is like so damn lonely… Moreover, I myself is being one… You freaki'n loud mouth!"_

Sasuke's tears fall at the old picture he was holding. As if he was really talking to him. Those blonde spiky hair, orange jumpsuit, warm smile, azure eyes. It feel's like he had lost another brother. His bestest friend of all the friends he had. A rival, a friend, a team mate and a brother.

"_You shouldn't make me wait damn you usuratonkachi!! Get your hell ass here now! Everyone's crazy longing for your naïve attitude... Naruto…"_

He wiped his tears by his other hands while still holding the old picture of the happy team 7. His former team, made by Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and himself, Uchiha Sasuke. The old known 'three man cell', who helped each other, accomplishing tasks with team works and most important of all, they all made their bond with one another. And who would forget, Hatake Kakashi, their teacher and leader, the one who taught them almost everything.

"_Im home Dobe..."_

A small but warm smile appeared on his face while talking with the picture he's holding. He suddenly stood up and went out of his house. He took a stroll, maybe to ease his loneliness.

It's been months now since he went back to Konoha. He thought that people would have just ignore him or probably just merciless assassinate him inside the village because of what he did. But no, maybe its because of him, the hopes he gave to the people around him, the faith his holding that, "Sasuke would come back! Im sure of it! I'll take him back!". That is why maybe when he stepped on Konoha's territory, everyone gave him a warm welcome. As if nothing had happen, as like, he did nothing unforgivable. But what's the price? Him? That's stupid! That is such a high price for just a warm welcome. Although.. Where is he? It's been two years since he left the village, and yet, he didn't come back, not even a sign that his alive. Well, who would search for the unintelligent-still-a-genin-loudmouth Uzumaki Naruto?! Who will damn long for him??

For those old days, probably, a hundred percent! No one!! Not even a stray cat would be looking for him, even cockroaches at his house wouldn't miss him. But no, now's very different. Yes, all of them, all of the people of Konoha had been damn busy, searching for that dumb blonde. Even the other main village offered them a search party, especially the Suna's. 'Where the heck did he go?! Why not go home?! Sasuke's already back!'. That's the big question everyone was talking about.

Sasuke was strolling the main street where he passed Ichiraku Ramen. It's his best pal hang place, but when he peeked inside, there's no sign of a blonde boy spending his time eating ramen and just only eating. So he resumes his walk, but he's not sure to where his feet were taking him. He doesn't know where he is headed. As of now, he saw Sakura, who just entered Yamanaka's Flower Shop. He followed her and entered the shop as well. All he saw were beautiful flowers with different attractive colors. The smell of them also travels inside his nose. But, his eyes were glued only on the small yellow Aster flower, it's the only one left and it looks withered. That Aster reminded him of Naruto, alone, weak but doesn't give up. His tears were about to flow but he quickly stopped it when Sakura just saw him and began talking.

"Sasuke kun? Why such a long face?"

"N-nothing… by the way, where's the store keeper?"

"Ino's in manage… ano.. Sasuke kun.." Sakura said with a low sad voice.

"Hn.. Still no sign of him? Is that what you'll tell me?" Sasuke muttered.

"Right…" She replied while she lowered her head.

"There's nothing we can do but to wait. But if Hokage-sama would allow me, I'll go search for him.." He finished his speech and grabs the yellow Aster flower.

The raven haired boy walks toward the cashier waiting for Ino who's fixing her lip gloss to notice that she have customers.

"Ah! Sasuke kun!! Whats up?" Ino cheerfully said as she saw the genius raven hair boy standing right in front of her. Not very long, she also saw Sakura at his back.

"Oh… What a view.. Shopping with the forehead eh?! Or in the other way-"

Her sentence was cut off by Sasuke who just raised his hands holding a yellow withered flower.

"I'll take this.." He hissed.

"But that's already withered! I'll just get you ano-"

And for the second time around, Yamanaka Ino, a gorgeous-lovely-walking-doll was again ignored by the intelligent-genius Uchiha Sasuke. (A.N. Grr!! Dats me!! x.x)

"I don't care… Now, please?"

After he bought the flower he resumes his stroll again, leaving the two girl shinobi inside the shop jaw dropped on the floor. Well, that's unusual, Uchiha Sasuke? Buying flowers?? For who? And the most intriguing part, who the hell would accept a withered ugly flower?! Oh well, lets just leave him be, it's his style.

Where? Where does his two feet's leading him? He had passed Ichiraku Ramen, but still no fox boy seen. Even Yamanaka's Flower Shop, even though it's not Naruto's usual hang place. But, he bought that withered Aster flower there that reminds him of the blonde for ones, even he'd just been laughed out by girls. Well, what's wrong with buying flowers eh?? He thought that maybe, it just needed care and love to bloom again, just like Naruto, that's why he bought it. He had also passed the park, where the loud mouth and his others pals, like Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji always hang out. But then, still, no sign of him. It's already pass six and its already sunset. All he knew is that, he's already infront of blonde boy's house. He moved a step forward and grabs the door knob. And again, after milliseconds. All he knew is that, he just entered Naruto's dusty house.

"Naruto?..."

Words just came right out of his mouth but all he got was nothing, or in a simple way of saying, no response. Sasuke already know that fox boy is not there, but still he hoped. He walked inside Naruto's room, but all he saw was his dusty unfixed bed and their old picture on his table. He opened the window and started to clean the loud mouth's room. The first thing he did was to look for a vase. He saw one at the hallway though so he took it. He put the Aster flower and poured water on the vase. He placed it at Naruto's desk, beside their group picture. After an hour. The night came and it's already late. Sasuke was all worn out so he rests his body and laid down at blonde boy's bed. After all, Naruto's not there, no one would see him. And also, he's probably not going home again. But still, they're hoping that he'll be back. He'll be back with that cheerful looking face. Not very long, Sasuke went to sleep.

OOOOOOO

DREAM SCENE:

"Sasuke… Oi Teme!!" A familiar voice echoed on his ears.

"N-Naruto?? Where are you!?"

"Baka! How can you dumbass!! Open your eyes!! Im here!!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and he saw Naruto infront of him! No doubt! That's him! Uzumaki Naruto! Azure eyes, orange black jumpers, spiky blonde hair and he's wearing his Konoha's forehead protector. Not only that, both of them were surrounded by dark. No more, no less, even a tiny ray of light. And that's it! They met at Sasuke's dream, probably, Naruto's too.

"Nee Sasuke teme… It's a good thing you have brai-" Naruto's words were cut by raven's reaction.

"Kono Usuratonkachi!! Yarou!! Where are you?! What the heck are you doing?! Making everyone worry!! You're really a pain in the ass!!"

"Nandattebayo??"

"Don't 'why' me DOBE!!"

"Well…"

"Well?? Why?! Where?! Don't make me wait!" Sasuke was really pissed, and all that he's thinking was only, to know Naruto's location.

"Well Sasuke!! Hahaha!! Welcome back! I was hoping that I could bring you back there but you're already there! So theres nothing for me to worry now." blonde boy smile as he put his hands on his head.

"NARUTO!!"

"a-ahh.. haii?!"

"Where are you?"

Raven hair boy calmly asked but deep inside irritated. Why is he being so agitated by Naruto? Well, he wants to see him, that's for sure. It's been years since he left Konoha and did his revenge. And now, he's back, hoping that he'll see Naruto, hoping he could say those two words, hoping he'll be forgiven. But those hopes, it's still in him even though Naruto's not there. No one knows where he headed, the only clue they have is, he left Konoha to look for him, to look for his best friend, Sasuke. And then, Sasuke came back without Naruto. He came back with his own free will. Now, he's the one missing, Uzumaki Naruto's missing, without even a trace.

"Here… Waiting for you.. that's all I know.."

"Where Dobe?"

"At-"

END OF DREAM SCENE

OOOOOOOO

Sasuke opened his eyes and suddenly got up.

"The heck! It's only a dream…"

He sighs and went back to his house to eat breakfast. The same routine happened this day, he searched for Naruto at Konoha's territory because he's not allowed to go out the village. He talked to different ninja's who's also searching for him, looking for other clues. The village has been so busy again for today. And when night came, all of them took their rest, except for those anbu's who's out the village, assigned for the mission to look for him outside. Sasuke came back to Naruto's house. He went near the table and took the vase to change the water inside it. After that, he laid his tired body again, hoping he would meet Naruto at his dreams again. After a minute of thoughts, he fell asleep.

OOOOOOOO

DREAM SCENE 2:

"Naruto?! Oi Naruto!! Where are you Dobe?!" The raven boy shouted while a silhouette appeared right infront of him.

"Sasuke??" a cheerful boy then appeared.

"Naruto!! Now, hurry tell me where you are!!" Sasuke quickly asked with excitement filling his eyes.

"W-why??"

"HURRY KONO USURATONKACHI!!"

"U-uhh.. Okay.. At Orochimaru's lair, where we last met with Sai, Sakura and Yamato taichou.. I was hoping that you'll come back there.. that's why, I waited… but.."

"Baka!! I wouldn't even go back there! But what dobe? Go home now!! Go back at Konoha!!" The pissed raven yelled.

"I hope so.. I hope I'm not yet… dead…"

"What did you say?? Oi Naruto!! What was that?! Don't make a fool out of me!! your not going to be dead!! Hang in there.. I-I'll just go get help.. No! Wait for me there!!"

"no need Sasuke.. Take care of Konoha for me.." Naruto continiously talk while he's fading.

"What the heck!! Where's the Naruto I know?! I never thought that you'll just throw them away! You're the one who gave hope to everyone, yet you'll just throw those precious things you have now? Baka!! At least think you bird brain!! You're just really a blabber!" Sasuke's tears where about to flow, as he chases the disappearing blonde with his eyes.

"S-sasuke…"

"Hey you stupid loudmouth!! Wait!!"

"Sankyuu…" And then, Naruto completely disappeared.

END OF DREAM SCENE 2:

OOOOOOOO

"NARUTO"

The raven boy yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. He gasp for air and then quickly went to the Hokage, Tsunade hime. Now, he got the most very important clue of all, even though it's only from a dream he had, he'd still be hoping that it's true, that he'll find him there. Sasuke asked Tsunade if he can go search for Naruto back at the woods near the Heaven and Earth Bridge. At first, she didn't let Sasuke go out but when Kakashi, Sakura and Sai came after hearing the news to where Naruto's location now, they told Tsunade that they'll escort Sasuke to find him. And then, she agreed.

Taking the shortest way to get to Orochimaru's former hideout. They didn't pass the Heaven and Earth Bridge, but quickly run into the woods. Finally they're there. They searched for Naruto at the hideout, hoping that he's there. But he's not. They still searched until sunset came, but again, they didn't saw him. All of them went to Konoha with they're very sad faces. They weakly jump at each branches of trees they passed. Suddenly, near the Heaven and Earth Bridge, at a big tree, they saw a blonde spiky hair, surrounded by blood. They quickly went down to see if it is him and then, it was. Uzumaki Naruto has been found, bathing at his own blood, holding his forehead protector. He's facing the bridge, maybe he was trying to go back to Konoha at his condition, but he cannot take the pain. He looses his senses by the loss of blood and faints. Sakura said while nursing him. There's still hope she said, but only a seven percent out of a hundred. The never lasting hope that they believe. And after that, Sakura said that he's already a day dead.

They quickly take Naruto back at the village. And as they enter the gates, they were all welcomed by shinobi's who were looking forward to see Naruto back. But, happy faces turned to tears. After seeing Naruto's body, covered with blood at Kakashi's back, almost all of them cried. The Hokage ordered to bring Naruto at the E.R. at Konoha's Hospital. Being a great talented medical ninja, she nursed Naruto, hoping he'd still be alive once again. After all, Sakura said that there's still be hope. Tsunade gave all that she can. Naruto is the third guy who inherit her necklace, the first two died, it's her little brother and her boyfriend, so she cant allow that to happen again, that's why she's giving her all just to bring back Naruto to life. After three days of intensive operation. They knew that Naruto was attacked by Kabuto to avenge Orochimaru from Sasuke who killed him. Since he can't find Sasuke, and saw Naruto, he did the assassination quickly and Naruto fought back. Kabuto was nowhere to found, but blonde said that he gave him a hell of pain also, but since he's a medical ninja, he cured himself and left him bathing his own blood until his senses where out, and he can't breathe.

OOOOOOO

"Ojii saaaaan!! Another bowl please!! " A cheerful, blonde spiky haired fox boy in a cloak covering his hospital garment yelled.

"here you go! The ichiraku ramen's missed you a lot Naruto!" the old man replied smiling.

"And so am I, I miss them too! So I wont really hold back!!" Naruto said while enjoying his bowls of ramen.

"Here you are Naruto kun!!" A female voice said.

"S-shizune san…" he gulped.

Shizune appeared at the blonde's back, with some nurses behind her. Holding a rope and probably looking for him.

"Tie him up! Here's the fee ojii-san." Shizune said as she gave the money.

"Thanks for coming! Come back again!" the owner of the ramen house invitingly replied.

"I told you I'm in a great shape now!! What's with this rope?! Untie me!!" Naruto shouted.

"No! Were taking you to the hospital! Maybe you're fine but you're hurt in the heart." Shizune mocked and laughed.

And that's it, Uzumaki Naruto was now alive, thanks to the Godaime, Tsunade hime. Everyone was back at they're own happy pace. Enjoying their life's everyday to its fullest with Naruto and their other friends. Once again, Konoha was full of hopes and lived a happy peaceful life.

"Naruto.. Im' sorry.." Sasuke said as he lowered his head.

"Naah! I don't care what happened in the past by now, but, Thank you teme Sasuke!!"

"Hn.. Kono Usuratonkachi!"

"Nandayo baka!!"

_FIN_


End file.
